


Post-It Notes

by gyuyeye



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-it Notes, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyeye/pseuds/gyuyeye
Summary: Newt writes his confession in post-it notes. Will Thomas figure out the meaning of what Newt writes on those little sticky notes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of mine from Asianfanfics. I just thought of having TMR characters here, in hopes that I would be able to finish this.  
> English is not my first language and I am apologizing in advance if there would errors.  
> Enjoy reading! ^^

“Hey Newt… Did you stick something on the Freedom Board?”

 

Newt stared at the guy beside him. The guy's hair was messy, his brown eyes reflected how intrigued he was. He shrugged the other’s question with fake innocence and advanced ahead from his companion.

 

“There is nothing embarrassing about posting on that board. In fact, I am glad you’re participating in the Student Council’s project. So why did you just ignored my question?” The guy asked as he caught up with Newt. “Newton.”

 

“Just see it for yourself. Curiosity kills the cat though.” He let out a chuckle. “Seriously Tommy? Stop blinking, you look stupid.”

 

“How did you know?!” Thomas demanded, obviously caught off guard. “You aren’t even looking at me. Also, you aren’t paying attention to me, even the slightest.”

 

Newt abruptly stopped walking. He turned sideways, facing Thomas. His eyes met Thomas' confused ones. He secretly enjoyed the quizzical look etched on the latter's face. He just looked at Thomas without saying any word, his face neutral of any emotion.

 

“Newt?” Thomas asked, and he wanted to know what's currently going on in the other's brain at the moment. This blonde in front of him is making him more confused.

 

He flicked the other's forehead and grinned mischievously, “You are an airhead, Tommy.”

 

Thomas flinched. As he was busy rubbing his poor forehead to ease the stinging sensation, Newt walked and shoved his hands into his pockets. He scowled as it dawned on him that the Newt walked again ahead of him. He was about to grab the blonde's wrist but then the crowd of students wouldn't just let him.

 

“NEWTON YOU ARE A DEVIL SPAWN!”

 

Newt turned around, "Calling me 'Newton' means war, slinthead." He continued walking, "See ya later Tommy!"

 

"THEN WAR IT IS!" Thomas shouted and then suddenly his eyes widened, "Shit! I forgot to close my locker! Damn it!"

 

The other students gave weird stares at Thomas as he dashed his way back to the lockers. The bell rang and he cursed under his breath. The moment he reached his locker, he slammed it shut.

 

“That's not how you break a locker, Tom. Slam it harder.” A raven-haired girl commented. Her icy blue eyes stared at him with amusement.

 

Thomas whipped his head sideways and was caught off-guard. He willed himself to say something smart but he miserably fails to come up with a good comeback. He just ended up gaping at the girl standing beside him.

 

"Aren't you late for your class?" The girl asked.

 

"God, Teresa thanks for reminding me! Gotta go!" He hurriedly made his way along the corridor while he muttered to himself, "Rat man will have another reason to torture me!"

 

* * *

 

Thomas was five minutes late to his class. As he reached the classroom, he saw a guy with a mop of blonde hair outside. He realized it was Newt. His brows knitted into a frown, he wondered why the blonde was still outside. He remembered clearly that Newt went ahead of him. The blonde met his questioning gaze and just gave him a shrug. As Thomas stood in front of the door, he felt the blonde stand beside him.

 

"Come on Tommy, you know how to knock, right?" Newt urged.

 

"Gee thanks, Newt. That's reassuring." Thomas rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. He mentally prepared himself as the both of them waited for the door to open.

 

The door swung open. A man with streaks of gray hair opened the door widely, showing Thomas and Newt to the class. He smirked, "I guess I'll have people in detention later. Class, please use the lab tools very well and they will be cleaning them for you later."

Thomas groaned inwardly. He stepped into the room with Newt behind him. Before he walked towards his lab partner, his gaze followed the blonde. Newt seemed not bothered by the detention thing. He sighed and took a stool and sat on it.

 

"What happened to you shuck-face?" Thomas' lab partner asked.

 

"A load of klunk. The blonde called me an airhead." Thomas gritted his teeth. "What are we supposed to do for the experiment, Minho?"

 

Minho, his lab partner, chuckled and his eyes turned into half-moon slits. "We are going to make things explode, shank."

 

Time passed slowly. Thomas swore it was one of the longest detention he had to spend with Newt. The blonde was carefully bringing the beakers back to the cabinet. They worked quietly but it was not awkward for them. He realized that in every detention he went on, the blonde was always with him. He was about to ask Newt but the blonde seemed to be too absorbed with their task. He picked up the eraser and started to erase the writings on the board but his eyes were on Newt.

 

"Like what you see, Tommy? I might melt. Slow down there dude." Newt suddenly spoke as he was now placing the stools in their proper places.

 

He whipped his head towards the board and suddenly the chemical equations on the board seemed to be very interesting. He did not talk back to Newt. His mind was racing, wondering how the blonde is capable of being too proficient when it comes to messing with him.

 

"I'm done with this lot. Come on, Tommy. Hurry up." Newt was now leaning by the doorframe.

 

Thomas didn't say any word and he just made his way out of the room. Newt trailed behind him. There were only a few students in the corridor. Most of them were now in their respective clubs. Some were just hanging out in the library and reading stuff.

 

“Walk slowly, Tommy."

“Why? Can catch up with me?” Thomas said and he instantly regretted what he said. He can feel that the blonde was already burning holes on his back. He halted and looked at Newt with concern. "Sorry Newt, I... is your leg..."

 

“We’re not in a hurry you idiot.” Newt chided, a smile gracing his lips. "Ah, Alby asked me to collect the notes on the Freedom board. Help me?”

 

Thomas just nodded. The two made their way to the Freedom board. Thomas matched his pace with Newt. He still feels sorry for what he said earlier but he knows that the blonde would just shake it off and tell him that he is being dramatic. The thing is, Newt has a limp. Thomas perfectly knew the story, of course, they are best friends since God knows for how long. Well, their friendship is more like a cat-dog relationship. He already concluded that Newt would be the most sarcastic person next to Minho. But despite the fact that Newt is very much annoying, Thomas still dearly cared for the blonde.

 

They reached the said board. Thomas carefully detached the sticky notes from the board. A light blue post-it note caught his attention. The penmanship was familiar, he thought. Of course, it belonged to Newt. Written on that particular note:

 

**_I always look at you_ **

**_Even if a day pass and another day pass by…_ **

 

“Trying to be poetic Newton?” Thomas commented.

                Newt just smiled at him and began helping Thomas to detach the other sticky notes.

* * *

 

**_The sound of you breathing, the sound of you laughing_ **

**_It makes my stomach filled with fluttering butterflies…_ **

          

“You surprise me with your writing skills Newt.”

 

                Newt stared at Thomas blankly. He waved the light blue post-it note and he was holding a box full of post-it notes. To be very honest, Newt is amazed, despite the large numbers of sticky notes, the brown-haired shank can easily determine which is his penmanship. He is proud of the fact that Thomas knows him very well. But Thomas isn’t perfect, he is human, it is normal that he would still miss some details about Newt.

 

“Maybe you should join the Writer’s Club or the Journalism Club.” Alby suggested. He was leaning on the wall, busy checking the Weekly Activity Report of every school organization.

 

“I'd rather rot in here instead of writing about what people demand. Where is the freedom of expression there? Everything in those clubs is controlled by Ava." Newt stated.

 

"Freedom of expression, eh?" Alby said, challenging Newt's gaze. "Can you tell that person about what you're hiding?"

 

"I am an open book to that person Alby. It's just that that very person just loves to shucking skim and scan. The shank does not know how to read between the lines." Newt calmly said, still engaged in that staring contest that Alby started.

 

Thomas felt something heavy rising in the room’s atmosphere. He saw Newt fished a pad of post-it from his pocket and scribbled something.

 

The blonde peeled off the note and stuck it on the board. He then stared at Thomas for a moment and said. "I'll be meeting Sonya at the bookstore. Won't be able to go to your house later."

 

Newt turned his back to Thomas and started walking towards the other end of the hall. He got the note and read it aloud.

 

**_I know that my wishes have no meaning to you_ **

****

He frowned at the words and then tore away his gaze away from the paper. He watched the blonde's retreating form while he wondered what the other meant by the note. Was his best friend hiding something from him? Deciding that he fried his brain cells enough, he placed the sticky note along with the others in the box that he was holding.

 

Alby let out a chuckle, seemingly amused by something that Thomas could not pinpoint.

 

“Alby? Am I missing something?” Thomas shot him a quizzical look.

 

“Dear Thomas, wake up shuck-face.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Teresa.” Thomas breathed out. His brown hair sticking out in all directions. His forehead was shining with sweat. “Sorry, came from the other building.”

 

“Tom, it’s fine. I’m the one who asked a favor for you to come here in the library. Plus, I am happy you volunteered to help me out in putting all of these books back to the shelves.” Teresa was sitting behind the counter and just finished pulling her dark hair into a bun. She smiled at him, “Let’s start now Tom.”

 

Thomas nodded and started pushing the cart of books. He closely followed the raven-haired girl. He wanted to start a conversation with her but he chose to keep his mouth shut, he might end up making a fool of himself. He and Teresa knew each other since the school year started. Teresa was a transferee student. Most of the time they had classes together and the raven-haired girl kind of grew on him.

 

“Are you free later Tom?” Teresa asked.

 

“Oh! Sure yeah. Absolutely free!” Thomas responded.

 

“Someone is totally smitten.” A voice said.

 

The brunette kind was kind of startled that he got pushed the cart forward, hitting Teresa. He knew who owns that voice.He looked around and saw a this blonde sitting near the window. The warm and lazy afternoon light was filling that spot where the blonde sat. The blonde looked too absorbed with what he is reading. _Newt looks like an angel,_ Thomas mused. He snapped out of his thoughts and marched towards Newt.

 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asked.

 

“Keeping an eye on my enemy.” Newt answered cooly, not tearing his gaze away from the book. “You declared war yesterday, have you forgotten?”

 

Thomas mentally gave himself a facepalm, “We are going to settle this through a game of Mario Kart on Friday.”

 

“Today’s Friday, shuck-face. And you are not ditching me, shank.”

 

Thomas looked behind him and saw Teresa walking off and continuing with the task that she had. He didn’t know if he should go with Teresa or Newt. Right now, it sounds more inviting to be with the raven-haired.

 

“You’ve been frying your brain too much.” Newt stood up and got the book with him. “Enjoy.”

 

Thomas watched the blonde as he made his way out of the library. He started to look for Teresa, who was now tucking chairs back to their respective places.

 

“Hey. Let me finish that for you.” Thomas offered.

 

“How was your talk with Newt?” Teresa asked with a concerned look on her face. “You guys had a fight?”

“Not really a fight. He just tells me that we are at war whenever I call him ‘Newton’. That shank.” Thomas shook his head, laughing.

 

“You two seemed very close.” Teresa sat on the table. “So Tom, you still free later? Let’s try this restaurant five blocks away from school. It’s their soft opening today.”

 

“Yeah. That would be great, T.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Those slintheads! Couldn’t even properly give me a fixed schedule for the school festival! They are such pain in the…” Alby’s voice drifted off as he spotted Newt inside the Student Council Room.

 

Newt was sleeping with his head resting on the table. The blonde has his arms tucked together, using them as his pillow. Alby walked inside as quiet as he can, he knew very well that the other is a light sleeper. Also, no one wants to disturb Newt when sleeping, he gets cranky. And dealing with a cranky Newt is… He shuddered at the thought. He spotted a crumpled piece of paper. He picked it up and saw a familiar scrawl on the light blue paper.

 

**_Tears flow once again_ **

**_You are smiling, not knowing my pain inside_ **

 

Alby already knew who wrote those words. He got the paper and then put it in a box where the other light blue papers were kept. Newt didn’t know that he was secretly compiling all his post-it notes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_A fool like me, a naïve and immature me_ **

**_For this once, can you turn around and look at me?_ **

 

Thomas held the familiar post-it note, “How sentimental Newtie~ You are a good writer, seriously.”

 

Newt just stared at Thomas with a blank expression. He went back to his laptop and had his fingers hovering on the keyboard. Newt has a report that is due tomorrow and he decided not to spare any attention and time for the brunette.

 

“Are you still upset, Newt?” Thomas asked. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

 

Newt did not bother to talk to Thomas. He just kept himself occupied with what he was currently doing.

 

“Alby! Help me with this! He won’t still talk to meeeeeeeeeeeee.” Thomas sulked.

 

“The point is, Thomas, you really need to wake up.” Alby piped in and tore open a pack of potato chips.

 

“Stop being ambiguous. What on earth do you mean?” Thomas asked.

 

“I am being obvious. Sheez. This is more stressing than paper works!”

 

“I can’t see your point of being obvious.”

 

Then the two started bickering. Newt just heaved a sigh, carefully closed this laptop and pretended that he was asleep. Newt started sinking into his pool of thoughts. That blue-eyed girl, Teresa, came into the picture. Thomas is surely fond of this girl. The brunette already ditched him once because of that girl. And it would happen again, anytime. And at that thought, he started to taste something bitter filling his mouth.

 

“I am doing the honor of telling you Thomas that the blue-eyed chick likes you. What about you? Do you like her?”

 

“I don’t like T!” Thomas said in his defense. "And don't call her blue-eyed chick, her name is Teresa."

 

“Oh for goodness’ sake, it’s written all over your face. Don’t dare deny it. You even have given her nickname.”

 

“I swear she’s just a friend.”

 

“Everyone’s just a friend. That excuse, I’m sick of it! When will you admit that you actually like someone, Thomas?”

 

Thomas was caught off guard. He was tongue-tied and his face flushed red. He stood still on his spot near the window.

 

“I don’t know… what it feels to like someone…” Thomas admitted.

 

Alby mentally gave himself a slap. He exhaled loudly and thought of something for a moment.

 

“Alby?”

 

“How about Newt? How do you see him?”

 

At the mention of his name, Newt didn’t move an inch. He still carried on with his sleep act.

 

“A very good friend of mine. Special friend of mine.”

 

Alby inwardly smacked himself for the nth time. It dawned on him that he needs to do more nudging, and from gentle, it would be upgraded into harsh ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short update~

* * *

 

 

Alby slumped in his chair. He had never felt so exhausted after talking to Thomas. _Why does the shank have to be so dense_ , he asked himself. He looked at Newt, who was still quietly resting. He was thinking if he should leave the blonde alone for awhile or not. Well, he wanted to do the second option.

 

“Drama’s over shank. Stop pretending to be asleep.” Alby broke the silence.

 

Newt rested his chin on the table and stretched out like a cat. He looked lazily at Alby, “What do you need?”

 

“You and I need some caffeine and distraction in our system. Get your butt moving, my treat.”

 

The blonde did not need to be told twice, he stood right away. Although he always preferred tea over coffee, he thought that there would be no harm in drinking coffee from time to time, especially if someone would buy it for him.

 

Chimes sounded as Alby pushed the door open with Newt trailing behind him. The scent of coffee wafted through the air. The two boys took a table near the window. Alby got a notebook and some stack of papers from his backpack while the other went to the counter to order their drinks and food. The blonde reached the counter, the barista has her back facing him, busy wiping her workplace. He took note of her black hair neatly tied in a ponytail and aura which seemed familiar to him. He felt like he was holding his breath when his own eyes met those icy blue ones.

 

“Hi, Newt!” Teresa greeted cheerfully. “Good to see you! What can I get you?”

 

He composed himself, “I… Uhmm. An Americano and Caramel Macchiato.”

 

“Both iced?”

 

“Yeah. And two blueberry muffins.” Newt handed her the payment.

 

“Will be bringing it there.”

 

“Ah no need. You could just call me when it’s done.”

 

“I insist. Besides, there are not many people in here. Off you go~” She smiled at him again.

 

Newt heaved a sigh and walked back to their spot. He took his seat and then started to clear paper-clattered table a bit so that they would have a space for their order.

 

“Clean freak.” Alby commented.

 

“Don’t get me bloody started.” Newt muttered through gritted teeth as he heard the clicking sound of heels towards their direction.

 

Alby looked sideways and saw Teresa carrying a tray. She smiled at him. He then gave Newt a questioning look and then afterwards,  a smirk ghosted his lips. _This is amusing,_ he thought. The blonde was the most composed person he had ever met so far, and this blue-eyed chick here caused the blonde to lose his cool. She carefully placed the drinks and muffins on the table.

 

“Hey Newt, here’s your order. You can tell me if you still want more.” Teresa eyed the papers, “Planning for the school festival I see. You have tons of works in your hands, guys.”

 

“We’re quite in need of extra hands. Oh Newt, care to introduce me to her?”

 

Alby knew what Newt meant by that stare, but still, he finds that the unprepared blondie here is fun to watch.

 

“Teresa, he is Alby. Alby, she is Teresa. She’s very close to Thomas.” Newt said smoothly.

 

“Oh. Tom and I are quite close, not very. It’s nice to meet you Alby.” Teresa extended her hand.

 

Alby shook her hand, “Same here. Perhaps if you’re interested, we could use some help in the Student Council.”

 

Before Teresa could answer, a group of students entered the cafe. Teresa told Alby that she would be glad to help whenever she’s free and politely excused herself. Newt wore a blank expression and reached for the iced Americano. Alby watch in pure surprise as he watched the blonde drinking the cold, black substance.

 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Alby protested.

 

Newt shrugged and started to eat his share of muffin.

 

Alby eyed the other drink. He could already feel the sweetness filling his throat, “Seriously?! You know I don’t have a heart for sweets!”

 

“Exactly.” Newt answered in an as- _a-matter-of-fact_ tone and got the Alby’s muffin. “Thanks for this mate.”

 

Alby sighed defeatedly. He made a mental note for himself: **_Never, ever, mess with Newton._ **


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

It was not long ago since Newt left the Student Council Room. Alby was sitting in his usual spot and was busy massaging his temples. The upcoming school event was really giving them too many difficulties. Right after planning for the event, they needed to study for the End of Term Exams. Thomas had himself occupied with sorting out mess all over the room.

 

“You are in deep thought, Alby.” Thomas broke the silence. He was now stacking empty cardboard boxes neatly on one corner. “I think it’s better for us to have coffee. T is on her shift, she’ll be happy to see us both.”

 

“She’ll be happy to see you and you are glad to have me as the decoy third wheel.” Alby said as he started to gather his things and he hastily shoved them inside his bag. “Oh klunk, you are smiling! Heavens! You are really into that blue-eyed chick, shank.”

 

“Hell no. I am not!” Thomas said in defense and followed Alby out of the room.

 

After walking for fifteen minutes, they reached the coffee shop. Alby told the brunette to save them seats while he ordered their drinks and snacks. There was quite a long queue at the cashier and Teresa, with her silky raven hair pulled into a neat bun, went back and forth to the counter and the cashier as efficient as she can. He admitted that the blue-eyed girl was doing a great job in concentrating on the tasks she had in her hands at the moment. Finally, it was his turn. Teresa smiled at him and got his order. After few moments, Alby was now making his way towards the table near the window, where the brunette was busy reading a book.

 

“What’s with the frown, Thomas?” Alby asked as he took the seat opposite to the brunette. “And since when did you started to like drinking tea?”

 

“This book that Newt asked me to read… There are a group of boys that were trapped in a huge maze for an experiment. How can they be so heartless!” Thomas carefully took a sip from his tea. “Nothing. I do drink tea occasionally. No, honestly, I miss Newt. He could hang out with us because he has to spend time with Sonya.”

 

Alby was gaping at the brunette in front of him. He took note of the longing that was written all over the brunette’s face. Feeling that he has been stared at for a long time, Thomas’ cheeks were now dusted pink.

 

“I… S-S-Sonya is his twin sister, not his girlfriend!” Thomas stuttered.

“Here you go again… You are thinking I am assuming something, aren’t I?” Alby bursted out laughing. “Thomas, you are really gold, you shank!”

 

“I… Wait no! I am not defensive! I am not thinking that you were assuming that I might be too lonely because Newt’s not here and quite jealous because he rarely spends time with me these days because he has to be with his twin sister before she goes back to London.” Thomas suddenly stopped talking. “Oh my God, I said too much, didn’t I?”

 

“Fishes get caught because of their own mouth, shank.”

 

The book that Thomas was reading earlier was not neglected. The brunette now was closing and opening his mouth like a fish. Alby mentally gave himself a slap and tried his best not to laugh because, at that moment, Thomas looked very weird and funny.

 

“God, Thomas, you are a shucking slinthead.”

 

Both the library and the study hall were filled with students who are busy studying for their upcoming exams. The school even was a success and now, Alby chose to have himself cooped up inside the Student Council Room. Newt and Thomas wanted some fresh air so the two ended up studying under the shade of a huge old oak tree. Thomas watched as Newt kept on frowning as he was reading his history notes. He also took note of how the blond was pursing his lips into a thin line and then afterward, mouthing some phrases as it helps the blonde to memorize things. He also noticed how the blonde's face started to relax as time went by.The thing that Thomas always missed was how the blonde was looking at him fondly whenever he was not looking or paying attention. Just like now, the brunette was unaware that it was not the blonde's turn to stare at him.

 

"Wow Tommy! Your concentration has been improving. mate!" Newt commented as he sat up straight, not tearing his eyes away from Thomas.

 

Thomas just hummed in response.

 

"Earth to Tommy!" Newt yelled.

 

The brunette was suddenly out of daze and his reflexes acted, he hit Newt square on his face with a notebook.

 

"Bloody hell! Thomas what was that for?!"

 

"I... sorry. I was not actually studying, more like spacing out and... and..."

 

"And a stuttering mess as of the moment. God, Tommy, it shucking stings! What were you frying in that brain of yours earlier?"

 

Thomas got silent. He started blushing beet red.

 

"You are having..." Newt trailed off and then gasped dramatically, "OH MY GOD THOMAS..."

 

"NO NEWTON! I was not having those thoughts. Damn! What makes you think... I feel attacked!" The brunette protested.

 

Newt laughed out heartily. "What were you thinking then? Come on bud, you can ask and say anything to me."

 

Thomas had his head bent low and then he spoke, "Have you tried confessing to someone?"

 

When Newt heard the question that Thomas blurted, everything went spinning and as if the words that were now Thomas was saying sounded like white noise. He couldn't think straight.

 

"You told me that I can tell you anything but now you aren't listening. Nice one, Newt." Thomas was now in his sulky mood.

 

"Well, I already bloody know that you shucking love me so no need to confess, Tommy."

 

"I am asking a serious question." Thomas deadpanned.

 

Newt scooted closer to Thomas. Their faces were just a ruler apart. The brunette looked at him quizzically. The blonde inched his face a bit closer and which made Thomas press himself against the tree trunk. By just having Newt close, Thomas thought that there was no way of escaping this and a wave of nervousness invaded his nerves.

 

"Tommy..." The blonde muttered in a low voice.

  


Newt could feel his heart beating wildly and it reminded him of a random quote: _"That is why the heart is kept inside the rib cage. It may go out of one's control."_ That would be the exact thing that might happen in any minute now. He could feel himself slowly losing rational thoughts.

 

"Tommy..." He muttered in a low voice.

 

"W-W-What is it N-Newt?"

 

 _"What am I to you?"_ Newt was not able to speak out those words.

 

It was as if Thomas heard his unspoken question. He looked at the brunette's eyes and he knew instantly that this would be pointless; an unplanned confession would just go in vain. Thomas would never look at him the like the way he does. He should not have even thought of risking everything and going against his first decision.

 

"Newt?"

 

"You have some leaves stuck on your hair, mate." Newt chuckled. "I suddenly felt sleepy. Wake me up after fifteen minutes."

 

Thomas' hands automatically flew to his head and it was true, there were leaves on his hair. He unconsciously sighed in relief. A gust of wind blew and he carefully opened the notebook that he was holding. There was a light blue sticky note that he got from the freedom board. The familiar handwriting says:

 

**_Until today, I always practice these love confessions by myself_ **

**_I always end up walking away with a sad back view_ **

**_Just until today..._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alby was standing by the window, watching the school's Track Team having their afternoon routine. He instantly spotted Thomas and Minho running side by side. Newt did not answer. He was staring blankly at the blackboard.

 

"You have been lowkey avoiding Thomas for quite some time. Uhmmmm. For a whole month? And the idiot doesn't seem to notice it. I am impressed by your acting skills, Newton."

 

The blonde did not react or say a word. He was now drumming his fingers on the desk, still staring blankly at the board.

 

"Why are you avoiding him?"

 

Again. Newt kept his mouth shut.

 

"It seems that my question isn't appropriate." Alby tore away his gaze from the window, took a chair and sat in front of Newt. It dawned on him that the blonde slightly lost weight. There were dark circles around his eyes. He realized how lonely the blonde must have been. Newt was really having a hard time. "What happened between you and Thomas?"

 

"If I am avoiding him, I should have left this place right away." Newt answered in an _as-a-matter-of-fact_ tone.

 

"Point taken, shank."

 

Both of them were consumed by silence. Moments passed and Alby noticed that the sun was slowly giving way to the moon. He closed the windows and erased the writings on the board. He found Newt asleep in his seat, his head resting on his arm. The blonde looked peaceful, Alby thought and it was his first time to see Newt in this state. Features of Newt's face were relaxed and was not guarded, he even looked younger. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook the other gently, "Newt, wake up. Thomas is already here. It's time for us to go.

 

Newt woke up and he lazily slung his bad on his shoulder. His face was tear-stained and he wiped it using the sleeve of his shirt.

 

"Eeeeeew. Unsanitary." Alby commented.

  


"Shut your hole you shank." Newt stood up and saw Thomas by the door. "Hurry up, Alby. Let's go."

 

Alby's eye caught a sight of a familiar light blue post-it note. The ink on the square piece of paper was a bit smudged. He read the words silently:

 

**_You will live without ever knowing how I feel_ **

**_Sadly, I know that waiting is easier than erasing these feelings..._ **

**_But I chose to erase these things..._ **

  


"Alby! Come on! Newt's already hungry!" Thomas called out.

 

"These two are killing me." Alby muttered and while he folded the piece of paper then shoved it into his pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay! Finally, I was able to post this. Gooooooosh. Things have been hard for me, too hectic. Waaaaaa! I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Comments are very much appreciated :D <3


End file.
